


Тепловая волна

by aqwt101



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Fainting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Scheming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqwt101/pseuds/aqwt101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(перевод)<br/>Все не то, чем кажется. Или как три мушкетера планируют вытащить четвертого с парада.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тепловая волна

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [la canicule](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443583) by [whiplash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiplash/pseuds/whiplash). 



Неделю стояла аномальная жара. 

На небе ни облачка, солнце безжалостно выжигало траву под ногами. Цветы, некогда столь аккуратно посаженные и взлелеянные, пожухли и склонили головы к земле. Даже птицы затихли, сидя на деревьях молча и пораженно.

Париж тоже затих. Улицы опустели, и дым прекратил подниматься к небесам. Те, у кого есть возможность, покинули город и направились на побережье. Вынужденные остаться спали на крышах и ели обеды холодными, потея и пыхтя на солнце, словно скот под ярмом пахаря. 

И, разумеется, король решил, что это самое подходящее время для пикника.

Так что палатки были расставлены, винные бочки открыты, и музыканты с покрасневшими лицами и стеклянными глазами играли на своих арфах и трубах. Сам воздух дрожал от жары, и извлекаемые ими звуки казались не столько музыкой, сколько какофонией проклятых. Ад, решил Арамис, облизывая пересохшие губы, никогда еще не был так близко.

В горле пересохло, но жажда мучила его с тех самых пор, как он получил ножом по ребрам несколько дней назад. Им поручили сопроводить курьера в Гавр, и какие-то болваны напали на них в лесу. Порез был несерьезным, но он все равно истек кровью как свинья на вертеле. Хуже того, врач к тому же сделал ему кровопускание, чтобы не дать ране загноиться на жаре. С тех пор его жажда была столь же неутолима, как у Атоса, и, впервые он обнаружил, что хочет и может равняться со своим другом бутылка за бутылкой. 

Капля пота скатилась со лба и повисла на кончике носа. У него был в кармане платок, но Тревилль ясно дал понять, что следующего, кто посмеет шевельнуться, ждет участь пострашнее, чем торчать на параде. Что трудно было себе представить, но Арамис всецело верил в изобретательность их капитана.

– Кажется, меня сейчас стошнит, – внезапно раздался несчастный шепот слева.

Скосив глаза, Арамис попытался рассмотреть говорившего. Лицо д’Артаньяна действительно приобрело землистый оттенок, и он судорожно сглатывал. Слева от него Портос беззвучно дернул подбородком, и Арамис согласно вздохнул. Мало того, что вонь рвоты станет крайне нежеланным дополнением к уже ужасному дню, но хуже будет то, как это опозорит их капитана. 

– Дыши носом, – посоветовал он, почти не шевеля губами. Очень полезный талант, обнаружил он, для множества раз, когда их должны были видеть, но не слышать. Д’Артаньян сделал пару резких выдохов и пошатнулся. 

Портос, действуя с грацией, которую сложно заподозрить в человеке его габаритов, потянулся и ухватил их друга за руку. Их сотоварищи-мушкетеры стояли рядом, не моргая и не шевелясь, однако атмосфера явственно изменилась. Никому не хотелось, чтобы их капитан оказался унижен перед королем и кардиналом.

– Не думаю, что у тебя есть план? – спросил Арамис, на дюйм повернув голову, чтобы встретить взгляд их лидера. Атос выглядел скорее мрачно позабавленным, нежели взволнованным. Внушающий опасения взгляд и в лучшем случае, но что-то в том, как он был нацелен прямиком на Арамиса, заставило его пожалеть о вопросе.

– Есть, – ответил Атос, – но он тебе не понравится.

Арамису он не понравился. Совсем.

Но нужда заставляет и все такое.

***

Он падает, зная, что никто не нарушит строй, чтобы его поймать.

Трава пахла гарью. Иссохшие стебли с хрустом ломались, когда он пошевелился, чтобы эфес шпаги не давил на перевязанный бок. Даже с закрытыми глазами он ощущал, что толпа нависла над ним как стервятники. Кто-то – Портос, решил он, хотя и не смог бы объяснить, откуда он знает, – опустился рядом и поднял его в полусидячее положение. 

– Что такое? – пробормотал знакомый голос над ухом. Портос казался скорее озадаченным, чем встревоженным, хотя осторожно поддерживал обмякшее тело Арамиса. – А я-то думал, что первым свалится д’Артаньян.

Арамис притворно застонал и уткнулся лицом ему в плечо.

– Обвини рану, – шепнул он, уверенный, что Портос поймет их план без дополнительных объяснений. Так и произошло. Одной рукой подхватив Арамиса под колени, а второй – под плечи, Портос поднялся на ноги, как будто его ноша совсем ничего не весит. Откинув голову назад для пущего драматического эффекта, Арамис решил, что весь этот день – нет, вся эта неделя – не иначе как божья кара за его множество грехов.

– Разойдитесь, – рявкнул Портос, явно наслаждаясь ролью. – Не видите, ему нужен воздух.

Резкий голос, предназначенный, чтобы его слышали на поле битвы, рассек перешептывания толпы. Все замерли, и даже кошмарная музыка стихла.

– Что тут у вас происходит? – снова потребовал ответа Тревилль, приближаясь.

– Это все Арамис, – Атос, при всем том, что актер из него отвратительный, идеально изобразил сдержанное беспокойство. – Мы говорили ему остаться в гарнизоне, сэр, но он настоял, что поедет с нами. Не в силах бросить свои обязанности, даже будучи ранен при исполнении. 

Арамис cмог только понадеяться, что вырвавшийся у него стон при столь потрясающем отсутствии тонкости примут за знак дискомфорта.

– Хочешь сказать, он не полностью оправился после защиты королевского курьера? – спросил Тревилль. По его голосу никак нельзя понять, купился он или нет. Атос, видимо, кивнул, потому что капитан приказал очистить для них палатку и ушел, наверное, дабы поведать сказочку о мужестве и преданности Арамиса королю и кардиналу, прежде чем у последнего появится возможность позлорадствовать.

Глядя сквозь ресницы, Арамис заметил, как Атос ухватил д’Артаньяна за плечо и повел к палатке. Следом Портос потащил его туда же. От качки у самого Арамиса подступила к горлу тошнота. Сложно придумать отход менее достойный, но Арамис попытался найти утешение в том, что по крайней мере им удалось вытащить д’Артаньяна с парада, не скомпрометировав чести и репутации мушкетеров. 

В палатке оказалось жарко как в духовке, воздух столь густой, что будто застревал в носу. Портос фыркнул, проталкиваясь через жаркое марево, и опустил Арамиса на твердую скамью. Арамис сморгнул и осмотрелся, чтобы убедиться, что они одни. 

Д’Артаньян сидел в другом углу палатки, упершись локтями в колени и лицом в ладони. Атос присел рядом, опустив одну руку на спину юноши. Что-то в груди Арамиса, без сомнения, та часть, которая слишком много раз видела, как Атос напивается до беспамятства, потеплела при виде того, что его друг так печется об их юном товарище.

– Как он? – спросил он и поморщился от звука собственного голоса.

***  


– Я в порядке, – отозвался д’Артаньян, хотя хриплый голос свидетельствовал об обратном.

Арамис попытался сесть, но тяжелая рука прижала его к скамейке. Он отпихнул докучливые пальцы, раздраженный, что его держат на месте как котенка, но Портос лишь перехватил его запястье. 

– Лежи, – приказал он, переводя взгляд с д’Артаньяна на вход в палатку. – Если кто-нибудь зайдет, мы же не хотим, чтобы ты здесь кружился и раздавал приказы, а?

Верно подмечено, и Арамис снова опустился на скамью. Нужно было догадаться, но от жары его мозг стал таким же медленным и тупым, как лезвие шпаги гвардейца кардинала. Кроме того, боль за глазницами стабильно усиливалась час за часом.

– Напомни мне, – окликнул Атос, – признаки, что кого-то поразил тепловой удар?

Арамис нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить. Он никогда не изучал медицину специально, но гордился тем, что нахватался знаний на извилистом пути в мушкетеры. Сперва он просто общался с путешественниками и солдатами – слушал их истории, чтобы скоротать время, – но вскоре развил искренний интерес к тому, как работает человеческое тело.

Позже ему выпала возможность, с помощью различных покровителей, ознакомиться с некоторыми из множества книг на эту тему. Еще он обнаружил, что в Париже были люди, готовые на все, в том числе и вещи откровенно богопротивные, чтобы разгадать тайны человеческого тела.

– Головная боль, – сказал он, медленно, вспоминая, – и тошнота. Быстрое сердцебиение и дыхание. Иногда дезориентация. И тело перестает потеть

Теплая, мозолистая рука, несомненно принадлежащая Портосу, скользнула по его лбу и взъерошила волосы. Хотя сейчас едва ли время валять дурака, видимо, не стоило слишком удивляться. В конце концов, Портос никогда не упускал возможности подколоть Арамиса. 

– Прекрати, – пробормотал он. – О, и напомни мне достать нашему юному идиоту шляпу.

– Обязательно, – пообещал Портос. 

В этот момент д’Артаньян испустил жалобный стон, и его стошнило на пол. Издаваемые им звуки и проклятье отпрыгнувшего с дороги Атоса заставили брови Портоса взлететь вверх, а губы искривиться с непривычной неуверенностью, словно не зная, смеяться или хмуриться. Слушая, как юношу трясут спазмы, Арамис не смог удержаться от ощущения, что упускает что-то важное.

– И что при этом нужно делать? – спросил Атос. Его рука, заметил Арамис, неловко гладила д’Артаньяна между лопатками. Арамис встретился взглядом с Портосом, и они на своем бессловесном языке признали, как им повезло, что д’Артаньян к ним присоединился. 

– Разденьте его и оботрите водой, – запоздало ответил он на вопрос.

Дернув головой, Арамис отправил Портоса помочь Атосу. Тот ушел неохотно, без сомнения, понадеявшись, что обязанности сторожа позволят ему не приближаться к вонючей луже у ног д’Артаньяна. Хотя Арамис бы подумал, что после всех раз, что они убирались за Атосом, они оба перестали обращать внимание на подобные мелочи.

Уронив голову на лавку, он наблюдал, как Атос сражается с ремешками и пряжками кожаной одежды д’Артаньяна, пока Портос стягивает с него ботфорты. В палатке стояла вонь, и воздух дрожал от жары. Обнаружив, что разговаривать до странности утомительно, Арамис позволил себе закрыть глаза.

– О, – добавил он, – и вытащите его из этой духовки, хорошо?

И с этим словами Арамис провалился в темноту.

***

Он очнулся захлебываясь, уверенный, что тонет. По лицу струями текла вода, затекая в рот и нос.

Сильные руки подняли его, прислонили к чьему-то плечу, пока он кашлял и отплевывался, осматриваясь и пытаясь понять, что случилось.

Солнце начало опускаться за деревья, и он делил тень ивы с Портосом и роем комаров. Атос под соседним деревом дремал, закрыв лицо шляпой. В двух шагах журчал ручей, переливавшийся золотом в отблесках солнца. Д’Артаньян, в одной рубашке и шляпе Портоса, сидел, опустив ноги в воду, и рассеяно почесывал ранку на колене.

_Он же вроде был болен_ , напряг память Арамис. С волос на шею стекала вода, впитываясь в воротник рубашки. Он передернулся, впервые заметив, что сам тоже остался в одной рубашке и подштанниках. И все это выглядело мокрым насквозь.

Откинув голову, он встретился взглядом с Портосом.

– Ты только что меня облил? – возмутился он, поморщившись, когда посреди вопроса пришлось прочистить горло.

– Нет, конечно, – легко отозвался Портос.

Это такая явная ложь, что Арамис даже не попытался его упрекнуть. Вместо этого он постарался оценить свое состояние. Руки и ноги налиты тяжестью, но это ничто по сравнению с тупой пульсацией в голове. В горле пересохло, губы потрескались, а во рту такой вкус, будто он долго лизал пол конюшни. 

Читая его мысли, Портос протянул ему фляжку. Арамис взял, но не стал пить сразу же, а снова поглядел на д’Артаньяна. Юноша был болен, это точно. Пытаясь выхватить из памяти расплывчатые картинки, Арамис медленно начал складывать все кусочки вместе. 

_(Портос предложил, чтобы Арамис остался и отдохнул в своей комнате, пока остальные направятся за город. Когда предложение осталось проигнорировано, Атос попытался ему приказать – как будто имел право отдавать приказы собрату по оружию такого же звания._

_Стоять на солнцепеке. Шататься на солнцепеке? Нет, это был не он. Д’Артаньян шатался. Д’Артаньяну стало плохо от жары. Д’Артаньян вот-вот упадет в обморок, или его стошнит, или то и другое сразу. Они втроем сработали вместе в бессловесной гармонии, как всегда, чтобы вытащить их младшего друга с жары._

_Только нет. Нет. Что-то здесь было не так. Он что-то упустил._

_Все еще упускает._

_**О.** _

– Мерзавцы, – сказал Арамис, ненавидя, что в голосе прозвучало поровну неверия и восхищения. – Вы меня одурачили.

Портос пожал плечами, но не стал отрицать. И ему даже не хватило приличия выглядеть смущенным. Арамис поднес фляжку к губам, обиженно потягивая тепловатую воду. Вспомнив бледность д’Артаньяна, панику в его глазах и запах рвоты, он покачал головой.

– Он не настолько хороший актер, – сказал он, зная, что Портос проследит ход его мыслей. – А Атос уж точно не смог бы так убедительно изобразить беспокойство.

Портос рассмеялся и почесал шею.

– Парнишка меня впечатлил, поначалу, – признался он, забирая у Арамиса фляжку и заменяя ее мокрой тряпкой. – Ну, по крайней мере, пока его не вывернуло. Тогда я понял, что дело слегка вышло из-под контроля.

– Слегка, – повторил Арамис, качая головой: отчасти чтобы избавиться от жужжащих насекомых, но в основном – чтобы подчеркнуть свое отвращение к самой мысли, что эти трое сговаривались за его спиной. И знанию, что он повелся.

– Положи на шею, – кивнул Портос на тряпку. – Ты все еще горячий как сковородка.

– То есть, пока д’Артаньян изображал, что ему плохо, ему на самом деле стало плохо? – спросил он, ощущая мелочное удовлетворение от того, что в этом представлении было какое-то зерно правды. И в игнорировании приказа Портоса. – И это всё было частью какого-то нелепого плана, чтобы добиться… чего, собственно?

***

– Почему, по-твоему, мы это сделали? – потребовал ответа Портос.

Только дурак принял бы изгиб его верхней губы за улыбку. И, несмотря на все свидетельства обратного, Арамис не был готов назвать себя дураком. По крайней мере, пока. 

Пытаясь найти ответ, который бы умилостивил его спутника, Арамис перевел взгляд на сидевшего у воды д’Артаньяна. Тот болтал босыми ногами в ручье, зажав в зубах травинку. В голове промелькнуло расплывчатое воспоминание: Портос расстроено хмурится, когда юношу тошнит, и, поверить сложно, Атос гладит его по спине как заботливая мать. И только подумать, что им пришлось еще и возиться с Арамисом.

Он покраснел, вспомнив, как Портос нес его в палатку – унижение, которого Арамис никогда бы не допустил, знай он, что его друг действует из ошибочного беспокойства о его здоровье, – и уши у него загорелись, когда он осознал, что, хотя у д’Артаньяна и наблюдались некоторые умеренные симптомы теплового удара, не он упал в обморок, словно увидевшая мышь девица. 

Потрогав туго обмотанную вокруг ребер повязку, он признал, что, возможно, ему не стоило так настаивать на присоединении к своим братьям на параде. Но их прозвали Неразлучными не просто так, и будь Арамис проклят, если позволит крошечному порезу помешать ему стоять рядом с друзьями. В конце концов, без него все трое вечно влипают в жуткие неприятности. 

Кроме того, ничего бы не случилось, если бы они просто оставили его в покое. Несомненно, их интриги и вызванный ими стресс повлияли на него не меньше, если не больше, жары и раны.

– Ну? – напомнил Портос.

Подозревая, что его друг может быть не в том настроении, чтобы оценить его интерпретацию событий, Арамис воспользовался одним из своих старых трюков и изобразил свою самую очаровательно смущенную улыбку.

– Наверное, мне стоило послушать вас утром, – соврал он. Последовавшую за его словами тишину нарушило фырканье, подозрительно похожее на то, что обычно издает Атос, но когда они повернули головы в его сторону, он продолжал притворяться спящим под деревом.

– В следующий раз сам будешь вправлять ему мозги, – сказал Портос достаточно громко, чтобы услышал их лидер. Его тон показался слегка угрожающим, хотя Арамис понятия не имел, почему. Уж конечно, из них четверых он никогда не был неблагоразумным.

– А что до тебя, – продолжал Портос, – не считай, что я куплюсь на улыбку и красивые слова, как твои дамы сердца. Ты и так-то упертый болван, но клянусь, по этой жаре ты растерял те немногие мозги, что у тебя оставались. 

И, не моргнув глазом, он опрокинул фляжку на голову Арамиса.

***

Арамис откинулся назад, слишком усталый, чтобы отмахиваться от назойливо жужжащих комаров, но продолжение обвинительной речи Портоса странно успокаивает. Игнорируя сами слова и вслушиваясь только в тон, он решил, что в голосе его друга как минимум столько же теплоты, сколько раздражения.

На костре жарилась свежепойманная в ручье рыба, а Атос ускользнул куда-то и принес им пару бутылок вина. Ветер доносил отзвуки гуляний, но в кои-то веки Арамис не жалел, что пропускает веселье. Его братья собрались вокруг костерка, надеясь, что дым отгонит комаров. Солнце совсем скрылось за деревьями, налетел прохладный бриз, и д’Артаньян, истинный сын фермера, понюхал воздух и предсказал, что пойдет дождь.

Арамис позволил векам закрыться. Он собирался сесть через пару секунд, присоединиться к остальным за ужином и вином, но вместо этого уснул под гул майских жуков.


End file.
